paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Drivable vehicles are a gameplay mechanic added in Update #60 together with the Car Shop heist. Vehicles allow you to move around the map faster, carry heavy loot easier and sometimes even count as loot themselves. Overview Vehicular handling in PAYDAY 2 is arcadish, pretty much straightforward and similar to most driving mechanics in other less realistic (driving) videogames. There are several different drivable vehicles in the game, each with its own loot capacity, speed limit and passenger count. When commandeered, nearby enemies will treat a vehicle as if it is a player, which means they will attack. Being shot too many times will render that vehicle broken, and any passengers along with the driver are instantly ejected from it. Vehicles cannot be damaged when vacant. Several cars and drivable forklifts also allows certain passengers to shoot out from, though as in the case of the "Longfellow", only the front passenger can shoot from the car window. Press the crouch button to lean out of the window. All cars can be used to ram and run over enemies, killing them instantly (excluding the SWAT Van Turret special enemy), making this an effective means to deal with tough specials like the Bulldozer for example. The vehicle(s) in question doesn't even need to run over an enemy to kill them, merely and even slowly sometimes, pressing against them would be enough to do the trick. As of now, the number of heists featuring usable vehicles is very limited, with the only three being Car Shop, Meltdown and The Alesso Heist. However, it is likely that the mechanic will return in future heists. Vehicles Note: Passengers indicates the number of riders not counting the driver. A rating of one passenger means two heisters can use a car, composed of one driver and one passenger. Falcogini Passengers: 1 Passengers can shoot?: YES Hitpoints: 100,000 Maximum Speed: 200 Lootbag capacity: 2 Drivable appearances: Car Shop The PAYDAY equivalent of the Lamborghini Gallardo: Falcoginis are fast, expensive cars. They are drivable in the Car Shop heist, and appear as decorative elements which cannot be driven in Mallcrasher, Diamond Store, Hoxton Breakout, and the Golden Grin Casino, and on advertisements throughout DC. In the Mallcrasher heist, the Falcogini in the dealership within the mall can be destroyed for up to $20,000 in property damage. In the Car Shop heist, Falcoginis count as loot. Despite being able to transport lootbags, there are none in the heist. Longfellow Passengers: 3 Passengers can shoot?: YES (Front passenger only) Hitpoints: 100,000 Maximum Speed: 160 Lootbag capacity: 4 Appearances: Meltdown This muscle car was originally named the "Stallion" before being renamed to Longfellow. It is a fast car that allows for quick transportation of loot in the Meltdown heist. According to Vlad, the Longfellow used to belong to Muammar Gaddafi before being seized by Murkywater. It closely resembles a 1969 Dodge Charger. Forklift Passengers: 1 Passengers can shoot?: YES Hitpoints: 100,000 Maximum Speed: 20 Lootbag capacity: 3 (Meltdown), 0 (The Alesso Heist) Drivable appearances: Meltdown, The Alesso Heist Becoming drivable with the release of the Meltdown heist, the Forklift is a handy but slow vehicle that can move around several lootbags at once. In The Alesso Heist, its forks are occupied by a stack of crates, preventing the Forklift being used as loot transportation. Like the Falcogini, the Forklift made appearances in heists prior to Meltdown as decorative elements, in Big Oil Day 1, Transport: Train Heist, Election Day Day 2, Shadow Raid, White Xmas, and The Bomb: Dockyard. In Election Day, the forklifts can be used to create guard-distracting noise, but can't be used after either a guard turns it off, or the alarm is raised. It very closely resembles a Toyota 1.0-3.5 Tonne 8-Series 4-Wheel Forklift. Escape Van Passengers: 3 Passengers can shoot?: NO Hitpoints: N/A Maximum Speed: 100 Lootbag capicity: 10 Appearances: Unused A currently unused vehicle, possibly intended to replace the existing static escape vans. It is uncertain whether this will be implemented in the future, especially considering all its code got overwritten by the Forklift when Meltdown was released. Gallery Longfellowinterior.jpg|Interior of the Longfellow, as the Driver. Longfellowpassenger.jpg|Shooting as the Front Passenger of the Longfellow Forkliftinterior.jpg|View as the Driver of the Forklift Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)